narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tobi
|bday= |geschlecht=männlich |status=lebend |dorf= |größe=175 cm |gewicht=55.9 kg |b-gr= |familie= |manga= |anime=32 (Shippuuden) |film=3. Shippuuden-Film |special=5. Special |spiel=Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID= |nrang=Nukenin |genin= |chunin= |jonin= |meister= |schüler= |fähigkeit=Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Rin'negan, beherrscht das Raum-Zeit-Ninjutsu, womit er sich frei bewegen kann |elemente=Doton, Katon Katon |waffen=Madaras Gunbai |ring=玉 - Gyoku (Edelstein) |position=linker Daumen |partner=Deidara |sonstiges=Anführer von Akatsuki |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Tobi (Tobi=Gerüstarbeiter, ein Vogel - "Schwarzmilan") , eigentlich Obito Uchiha, ist der Anführer von Akatsuki. Aus unbekannten Gründen überlässt er zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt Nagato die Leitung der Organisation und schleust sich später selbst als Untergebener von Zetsu neu ein. Nachdem Sasori gestorben war, nimmt Tobi dessen Ring an sich, wird schließlich Mitglied von Akatsuki und Partner Deidaras. Erscheinung thumb|left|Tobi beim [[Treffen der Kage]] Tobi trägt wie jedes andere Mitglieder von Akatsuki einen langen, schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken und roter Innenseite mit einem kinnhohen Kragen. Sein Gesicht wird von einer orangefarbigen Maske verdeckt, sodass nur sein linkes Sharingan-Auge zu sehen ist. Die Maske hat auf der linken Seite ein Guckloch, von dem ein Strudel ausgeht. Warum genau er diese Maske trägt ist unbekannt. Während seiner Kämpfe hat seine Maske immer mehr Risse bekommen und im Kampf gegen Konan wird die Maske komplett zerstört. Nach diesem Kampf verändert Tobi sein komplettes Aussehen. Er trägt nun nicht mehr den typischen Akatsuki Mantel, sondern einen wadenlangen Mantel, mit einem kurzen Stehkragen und auf dem Rücken ist das Symbol des Uchiha-Clans zu sehen. Seine neue Maske ähnelt ein wenig dem Rin'negan, Auf ihr sind mehrere Ringe und drei Tomoe des Sharingans abgebildet. Im Gegensatz zur seiner vorherigen Maske verdeckt diese auch seine Haare, sein Hinterkopf und ist eine speziell für den Kampf angefertigt. Diese Maske hat nun zwei Gucklöcher, aus dem einen sieht man Tobis Sharingan und aus dem anderen sein Rin'negan. Durch seine Masken hat man noch nie sein gesamtes Gesicht gesehen, sodass Tobis wahre Identität noch verborgen ist. Es gab aber schon ein paar stellen, wo Teile seines Gesichts gezeigt wurde. Charakter Bei seinem Beitritt in Akatsuki spielte Tobi einen sehr spaßigen Menschen, der das Leben sehr leicht nahm und seine Gegner und die anderen Mitglieder von Akatsuki nicht wirklich ernst nahm und sie verspottete. Diese fröhliche, leicht tollpatschig wirkende Maskerade fiel sofort nach dem Tod seines Partners Deidara. Er zeigt sich als ein Nihilist. Nach seiner Ansicht habe die Welt jeglichen Glauben verloren und bestehe nur noch aus Elend. Um einen endgültigen Frieden zu schaffen, will er alle Menschen mittels des Gen-Jutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi fangen und jegliches Bewusstsein dabei auslöschen. Diese Operation nennt er "Auge des Mondes-Plan". Auf seinem Weg bis dahin scheut er nicht vor grausamen Mitteln zurück und vernichtet jeden der ihm in den Weg kommt. Es zeigt sich, dass Tobi ein intelligenter Ninja ist, der über großes Wissen über die gesamte Ninjawelt verfügt, da er meist schon vor einem Kampf über die einzelnen Fähigkeiten seiner Gegner bescheid weiß. Er ist sich seiner Stärke und Überlegenheit bewusst und wirkt deshalb des Öfteren überheblich, sodass er ohne zu zögern der gesamten Welt den Krieg erklärt. Seine Überheblichkeit hat ihn aber schon des öfteren seinen Gegner unterschätzen und in eine schwierige Situation bringen lassen. Nebenbei weiss er die Arbeit seiner Gehilfen zu würdigen und erwähnt, dass er ohne Hilfe der anderen Mitglieder Akatsukis seinen Plan nicht hätte durchführen können. Außerdem hasst er den "Willen des Feuers", der in Konoha weit verbreitet ist. Vergangenheit Mission an der Kannabi-Brücke thumb|left|Das Team bricht auf Zu der Zeit der Mission lagen Konohagakure und Iwagakure im Krieg. Die Mission begann am Tag von Kakashis Ernennung zum Jonin. Zu diesem Anlass wurde Kakashi von allen mit etwas beschenkt; nur Obito hatte nichts für ihn. Er behauptete, er hätte es vergessen. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Gras-Reich und kurz vor der Grenze erklärte Minato ihnen das Vorgehen: Er ging zur Front, während die anderen eine Brücke zerstören sollten, die hinter der Kampflinie lag, um den Nachschub zu behindern. Auf dem Weg zur Grenze, den sie noch gemeinsam gingen, wurden sie von einem einzelnen Iwa-Nin angegriffen. Minato gelang es, ihn zu überwältigen; allerdings wurde Kakashi bei dem Angriff leicht verletzt. In der darauf folgenden Nacht erzählte Minato Obito von Kakashis Vater. Am nächsten Tag trennte sich die Gruppe. Kurz danach wurden die drei von zwei Iwa-Nins angegriffen, denen es gelang, Rin gefangen zu nehmen. Obito wollte Rin retten, aber Kakashi lehnte das ab, weil die Mission wichtiger gewesen wäre als ihr Leben. Obito war das egal. Kurz bevor er ging, sagte er noch, dass ''Konohas weißer Reißzahn'', Kakashis Vater, für ihn ein Held war, weil er seine Freunde über die Mission gestellt hatte und dass es ihn nicht interessiert hatte, wenn man ihn als Dreck bezeichnete, weil er eine Regel nicht befolgt hatte, da jene, die ihre Freunde im Stich lassen, schlimmer als Dreck seien. Sie trennten sich, und Obito machte sich auf die Suche nach Rin. Als er die Höhle fand, in der sie gefangen gehalten wurde, wurde er angegriffen, aber Kakashi kam ihm zu Hilfe und verlor dabei sein linkes Auge. Als der Angreifer erneut angriff, aktivierte sich zum ersten Mal Obitos Sharingan und er konnte dadurch den Angreifer tödlich verletzen. Nachdem Kakashi seine Verletzung versorgt hatte, stürmten sie die Höhle. Es gelang ihnen, Rin zu befreien, aber der andere Iwa-Nin ließ die Höhle einstürzen. thumb|left|Obito kurz vor seinem Tod Als Kakashi von einem Stein getroffen wurde, zu Boden ging und beinahe zerquetscht wurde, rettet ihn Obito in letzter Sekunde, indem er Kakashi zur Seite stieß. Dabei wurde seine rechte Körperhälfte zerquetscht. Weil er wusste, dass er sterben musste, schenkte er Kakashi sein linkes Sharingan-Auge. Es wurde von Rin verpflanzt und es gelang Kakashi, den Iwa-Nin zu töten. Als plötzlich mehr von ihnen auftauchten, um die Höhle ganz zum Einsturz zu bringen, wurde Obito völlig begraben. Kakashi kämpfte gegen die Angreifer und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam, stellte er fest, dass sein Sensei ihn und Rin gerettet hatte. Obitos Name ist in einen Gedenkstein eingraviert worden, jedoch hat er in Wahrheit überlebt. Er nimmt das Alias Tobi an und entwickelt aus bisher unbekannten Gründen einen immensen Hass auf Konoha und die ganze Welt, weswegen er diese beherrschen und die Dörfer vernichten will. Er eignet sich große Fähigkeiten in der Ninja-Kunst und ein immenses Wissen über Madara Uchiha an, als der er sich von nun an ausgibt. Wie er als dies geschafft hat ist noch nicht bekannt. Angriff auf Konoha left|thumb|Tobi hält Naruto als Geisel Bei der Geburt eines Kindes ist das Siegel, welches das Kyuubi in Kushina versiegelte, am schwächsten. Tobi wollte bei der Geburt von Naruto den Kyuubi befreien und unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Er tötete die ANBU-Einheiten, die zum Schutz aufgestellt wurden, durchbrach die Barriere und kurz nach Narutos Geburt tötete er Biwako und Taji. Er nahm Naruto gefangen und fordert Minato auf sich von Kushina zu entfernen, oder er würde Naruto töten. Minato schafft es seinen Sohn zu befreien und ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, währenddessen befreit Tobi aber den Kyuubi und bringt ihn, mit Hilfe seines Sharingans, unter seine Kontrolle. Kurz bevor der Kyuubi Kushina tötet erscheint wieder Minato, der seine Geliebte rettete und in Sicherheit brach. Tobi dringt nun in Konoha ein und beschwört wieder den Kyuubi, der nun von ihm gezwungen wird Konoha zu zerstören. Während der Kyuubi Konoha angreift teleportiert sich Tobi zu Minato und es kommt zum Kampf. Tobi zieht nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch den kürzen. Nachdem Minato es geschafft den Kyuubi aus der Kontrolle von Tobi zu befreien, zieht sich Tobi zurück. Vorher meinte er jedoch noch, dass er trotzdem eines Tages die Kontrolle über den Kyuubi haben, und die Welt beherrschen wird. Kooperation mit Itachi thumb|right|Itachi unterbreitet ihm ein Angebot Als Itachi Uchiha zum Doppelagenten wurde, also einerseits vom Uchiha-Clan dazu beauftragt wurde, Konohagakures Führungspositionen zu bespitzeln, um den Staatsstreich vorzubereiten, und andererseits vom 3. Hokage und Ältesten des Dorfes dazu beauftragt wurde, seinen eigenen Clan zu bespitzeln, damit diese sich nicht gegen das Dorf auflehnen würden, bemerkte er als einziger zu dieser Zeit einen maskierten Mann, der sich als Madara Uchiha bezeichnete und auf Rache an Konoha und dem Uchiha-Clan aus war. Itachi machte damals ihm ein Angebot. Er bat ihn, ihm bei der Auslöschung des gesamten Clans zu helfen, sodass dieser Rache üben konnte an den Uchihas, die ihn damals hintergangen und sich dem Senju-Clan zugewendet hatten. Auf der anderen Seite sollte er aber das restliche Dorf in Ruhe lassen. So war er schließlich an der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans beteligt. Zu unbekannten Zeitpunkten in der Vergangenheit bringt er Yahiko dazu, Akatsuki zu gründen, die Organisation, mit der er seine Weltherrschaftspläne verwirklichen will und beherrscht mit einem Gen-Jutsu den Yondaime Mizukage, weswegen er essentiell das Dorf Kirigakure geleitet hat. Tobis Missionen Mitglied bei Akatsuki thumb|left|Tobi und Deidara: ein tolles Team Tobi ist dabei, als Zetsu die Leiche von Sasori beseitigt und nimmt dessen Ring an sich. Danach machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Deidara, aber sie finden nur einen Arm von ihm. Tobi will auch Deidaras Ring an sich nehmen, aber da taucht dieser auf und meint, dass Tobi die Finger von seinem Arm lassen solle. Tobi macht sich daraufhin über Deidara lustig, dieser findet dies jedoch nicht spaßig und droht, Tobi umzubringen. Nachdem Tobi bei Akatsuki aufgenommen wurde, bekommen er und sein Partner Deidara den Auftrag, die dreischwänzige Schildkröte einzufangen. Dies gelingt Deidara sehr schnell ohne einen sehr großen Kampf. Tobi aber behauptet es sei sein Werk gewesen woraufhin Deidara noch wütender auf Tobi wird und ihm sagt er solle schweigsamer sein! Nachdem Orochimaru von Sasuke getötet will machen sich Tobi und Deidara auf den Weg um Sasuke zu töten. Als sie ihn finden, beginnt Deidara einen Kampf mit Sasuke, an dessen Ende er sich selbst in die Luft sprengt. Wie es scheint, stirbt auch Tobi bei der Explosion. Dies stimmt aber nicht, denn er taucht kurze Zeit später in Amegakure auf, und es stellt sich heraus, dass er der wahre Anführer von Akatsuki ist. Er gibt Pain den Auftrag, Naruto und somit den Kyuubi zu fangen. Danach verschwindet er wieder. Die Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans thumb|right|Tobi stellt sich Sasuke vor Tobi taucht wieder auf, um das Acht-Mann-Team aus Konohagakure aufzuhalten, das auf der Jagd nach Sasuke ist. Er verwickelt sie in einen Kampf. Tobi bricht den Kampf aber ab, als Zetsu auftaucht und ihm berichtet, dass Sasuke Itachi getötet hat. Er macht sich sofort auf den Weg zum Kampfplatz der beiden, um Sasuke zu einem geheimen Versteck zu bringen. Dort berichtet er Sasuke die angebliche Wahrheit über Itachi und die Auslöschung des Uchiha-Clans. Sasuke beschließt, Akatsuki zu helfen und Tobi gibt ihm den Auftrag, den Achtschwänzigen zu fangen. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Tobi rettet Sasuke Die Reaktion auf diese Tat ist, dass der Raikage ein Treffen der Kage einberuft, das im Eisen-Reich statt findet. Tobi stattet Naruto, der sich zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls im Eisen-Reich befindet, einen Besuch ab und erzählt ihm die Geschichte von Itachi und Sasuke und den Ursprung des Uchiha- und des Senju-Clans. Danach verschwindet er wieder. Tobi taucht später wieder beim Kage-Treffen auf und rettet Sasuke vor dem Jutsu des Tsuchikage und will den Anwesenden von seinem "Auge des Mondes"-Plan erzählen. Dieser besagt, dass er zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi, des Zehnschwänzigen, werden will, um so das Mugen Tsukuyomi anwenden zu können, mit dem er die ganze Menschheit in ein Gen-Jutsu einhüllen könnte, um so endlich keinen Krieg mehr zu haben. Kampf gegen Danzou thumb|left|Tobi kämpft gegen Fuu thumb|right|Kabuto setzt Tobi unter Druck Nachdem Treffen der Kage, spürt Tobi Danzou und seine beiden Begleiter auf. Da Danzou eine kurze Zeit braucht um das Siegel von seinem Arm zu lösen, verteidigen ihn Fuu Yamanaka und Torune Aburame. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Schlagabtausch, bei dem Torune es schafft Tobis Arm mit seinen Käfern zu infizieren, sodass Tobi seinen Arm entfernen musste. Tobi schafft es Danzous Begleiter zu absorbieren und verschwinden zu lassen. Danach bringt er Sasuke zu Danzou und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Den Kampf schaut sich Tobi aus der Ferne an, um nachdem Kampf Danzou das Sharingan von Shisui Uchiha abzunehmen. Dies gelingt ihm jedoch nicht, da Danzou mit seiner letzten Tat versucht sich selbst, Sasuke und Tobi umzubringen. Tobi zieht sich nun zurück, doch muss er schon nach kurzer Zeit zurückkehren, da Sasuke in Gefahr ist. Er teleportiert sich und Sasuke zu seinem Versteck und wird dort von Sasuke gebeten ihm Itachis Augen zu inplantieren. Kurze Zeit später taucht Kabuto im Versteck von Tobi auf. Als Tobi ihn angreifen will beschwört Kabuto mit Hilfe von Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei die verstorbenen Akatsuki-Mitglieder und schlägt Tobi eine Kooperation vor. Dieser wollte dies zuerst ablehnen, doch beschwört Kabuto eine weitere Person. Diese Person versetzt Tobi einen Schock, sodass er doch eine Kooperation einwilligt. Auf der Suche nach dem Rinnegan thumb|left|Tobi muss einstecken thumb|right|Der neue Tobi Tobi hat sich nach dem Tod Kisame Hoshigakis auf die Suche nach Nagatos Rinnegan gemacht um dessen Stärke für sich zu nutzen. Dazu benötigt er zuerst Nagatos Leiche, die jedoch Konan in Aufbewahrung hat. Als er in Amegakure eintrifft, tritt Konan ihm entgegen und erklärt, dass sie keine Absicht habe ihm Nagatos Körper zu übergeben und ihn nun vernichten wolle. Im Verlauf des Kampfes kommt es dazu, dass Tobis rechter Arm und der obere rechte Teil seiner Maske zerstört werden. Trotz seiner Verletzung sieht es danach für Konan schlecht aus, als Tobi in einer brenzligen Situation Izanagi einsetzt und Konan dadurch mit einem Überraschungsangriff schwer verletzt. Tobi hatte auch den anderen Teil seiner Maske zerstört, sodass auch sein zweites Sharingan-Auge sichtbar wurde, was er wahrscheinlich für die Anwendung von Izanagi benötigte. Somit kann Tobi den Kampf für sich entscheiden und gelangt schließlich an die Leiche Nagatos. Er teleportiert Nagatos Körper in sein Versteck und verschwindet daraufhin selbst. Später treffen sich Tobi, Zetsu und Kabuto. Tobi hat eine neue Maske und einen Fächer wie ihn Madara früher hatte. Kabuto sagt, dass Madara ein nettes Augenpaar erlangt habe, worauf ihm Tobi antwortet, dass diese Augen ihm schon von Anfang an gehörten. Zetsu berichtet, dass Kisames Informationen ebenfalls eingetroffen sind und die Dinge nach ihrem Plan laufen. Daraufhin sagt Tobi, dass es Zeit wäre das Kyuubi zu fangen. 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Tobi mit den Jinchuuriki Tobi hat für den Krieg 100.000 Kopien vom weißen Zetsu erstellt. Zusammen mit dieser Armee und den von Kabuto wiederbelebten Shinobi zieht er in den Krieg. Kabuto meint, Tobi solle sich an die vorderste Front begeben, während er selbst aus dem Hinterhalt agiert. Doch Tobi vertraut Kabuto nicht. Er verlangt von diesem, ihm das Edo Tensei zu erklären und wie er dieses Jutsu stoppen kann. Nachdem der Krieg schon einige Zeit voran geht, taucht Tobi auf einmal mitten im Schlachtfeld und beschwört das Gedou Mazou, während die Steinstatur alles zerstört nimmt sich Tobi ein Gefäß mit, indem zuvor die Kin-Gin-Brüder versiegelt wurden, da diese Chakra des Kyuubis in sich hatten. Danach sieht man Tobi mit den von Kabuto wiederbelebten Jinchuuriki, die er als die neuen Pain Rikudou bezeichnet. Jeder der Jinchuuriki besitzt ein Sharingan und ein Rinnegan. Sie treffen auf Naruto und Killerbee und es kommt zum Kampf. Tobi hält sich im Hintergrund und lässt die Jinchuuriki angreifen. Während des Kampfes setzen die Jinchuuriki immer mehr Schwänze ihrer Bijuus frei und einige verwandeln sich komplett in ihr Bijuu. Als Naruto und Killerbee in Bedrängnis geraten, greifen Kakashi Hatake und Maito Gai in den Kampf ein. Naruto schafft es den Kyuubi zu überzeugen mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten und verbindet sich mit ihm. thumb|right|Tobi gegen Kakashi, Naruto & Gai Im Bijuu Moodo schafft es Naruto Tobi ein wenig in Bedrängnis zu bringen und die Bijuu von seiner Kontrolle zu befreien. Dieser ist aber von seiner Stärke und Überlegenheit völlig überzeugt und schickt die Bijuu Geister wieder in die Gedou Mazou. Tobi stellte sich den vieren dann persönlich entgegen. Sie schaffen es aber während des Kampfes das Jutsu von Tobi zu analysieren und sogar seine Maske zu zerstören. Tobis wahre Identität als Obito wurde dadurch offenbart, was Kakashi und Gai doch schockiert. Kakashi versucht mit seinem alten Kameraden zu reden, doch will Obito nicht zuhören. Er erklärt, dass ihm nach dem Tod von Rin alles, bis auf den Mond-Augen-Plan, egal geworden sei. Der echte Madara Uchiha, wiederbelebt durch Kabutos Edo Tensei, jedoch nicht mehr unter dessen Kontrolle, kommt kurze Zeit später dazu, um Obito zur Seite zu stehen. So kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen Naruto & Co., bis Obito Gedou Mazou das Gefäß mit dem Chakra der Kin-Gin-Brüder gibt, um somit das Juubi vorzeitig wiederzubeleben. Madara und Obito verbinden sich daraufhin mit dem Juubi und scheinen unaufhaltsam. Doch erscheinen einige Zeit darauf sämtliche anderen Mitglieder der Shinobi Allianz um Naruto und Killebee beizustehen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Tobis Sharingan und Rin'negan thumb|right|Tobi erscheint thumb|right|Tobis Mangekyou Sharingan Tobi besitzt das Sharingan und das Mangekyou Sharingan und sagt von sich, dass er Madara Uchiha sei. Er beherrscht ein Raum- und Zeit-Jutsu, mit dem er sich von einem Ort zu einem anderen beliebigen Ort teleportieren kann. Außerdem kann er seinen Körper durch- oder undurchlässig machen, sodass keinerlei Jutsus ihm etwas anhaben können. Zusätzlich scheint er in der Lage zu sein, seinen Körper auszuhärten, was er zeigt, als er einen Schwerthieb von Suigetsu mit seinem bloßen Unterarm stoppt. Er war auch in der Lage, Sasukes Amaterasu aufzuheben, welches ihn hätte umbringen sollen. Tobi kann auch Menschen verschwinden lassen: Er saugt sie in sein Sharingan ein und schickt sie in eine schwarze Dimension, die nur aus Blöcken besteht. Er kann sie auch wieder zurückholen. Kakashis Technik Kamui scheint ebenfalls wirkungslos gegen ihn zu sein, da laut ihm selbst "solche Jutsus" nicht bei ihm wirken.Manga Band 52, Kapitel 487, Seite 04 Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, weil er selbst Kamui beherrscht. Sein Körper scheint auch kein normales Blut zu besitzen, da er sich im Kampf gegen Fuu Yamanaka und Torune Aburame einen infizierten Arm einfach abriss, woraufhin eine weiße Flüssigkeit, die stark den Sporen Zetsus ähnelt, zum Vorschein kam. Danach beobachtete er den gesamten Kampf von Sasuke und Danzou, ohne ein Anzeichen von Blutverlust oder Schmerzen zu zeigen. Ob es sich hierbei um ein Jutsu handelt und ob er wirklich in seinem gesamten Körper diese Flüssigkeit hat, ist noch nicht bekannt. Des Weiteren muss er sich Gene von Hashirama Senju implantiert haben, da man um Izanagi einzusetzen die Kraft der Senju und der Uchiha braucht. Jedoch sagt Tobi, dass er nicht mehr so stark sei wie früher, da die Wunden, die ihm Hashirama Senju zugefügt hatte, zu groß seien. Techniken Trivia *Er brachte Yahiko dazu, die Organisation Akatsuki zu gründen. *Er hat den vierten Mizukage Yagura kontrolliert. Und während er diesen kontrollierte, zeigte er sich Kisame Hoshigaki und stellte sich ihm als Madara Uchiha vor. * Im nicht dem Kanon entsprechenden Sonderkapitel "Road to Naruto the Movie" und der dazugehörigen Anime-Episode wendet Tobi das Toomegane no Jutsu an. Fakten über Tobis Identität thumb|right|Das Aussehen des maskierten Mannes beim Angriff auf Konoha vor 16 Jahren thumb|right|Das Aussehen des maskierten Mannes bei der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans *Tobi sagt zu Pain und Konan, dass er die Kraft von Madara Uchiha besäße.Manga Band 40, Kapitel 364, Seite 18 *Tobi stellt sich Sasuke als Madara Uchiha vor.Manga Band 43, Kapitel 397, Seite 16 *Tobi enthüllt sein Gesicht Kisame Hoshigaki. Dieser erkennt ihn als Madara und spricht ihn außerdem noch mit "Mizukage" an.Manga Band 44, Kapitel 404, Seite 02 *Minato Namikaze erklärt, dass "das Akatsuki-Mitglied mit der Maske" damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat.Manga Band 47, Kapitel 440, Seite 10 Dagegen hat Tobi Sasuke gesagt, dass dieser Angriff von Kyuubi damals nur eine Naturkatastrophe gewesen sei, mit der er nichts zutun hatte. *Tobi stellt sich Kakashi ebenfalls als Madara Uchiha vor, nachdem dieser ihn als solchen bezeichnet.Manga Band 49, Kapitel 460, Seite 08 Dennoch wird auch hier nicht geklärt, ob es sich bei Tobi wirklich um Madara Uchiha handelt. *Tobi stellt sich einigen Anwesenden beim Treffen der Kage abermals als Madara Uchiha vor.Manga Band 50, Kapitel 466, Seite 17 *Er gibt sich nur bestimmten Mitgliedern von Akatsuki gegenüber als Madara aus, vor den anderen nimmt er seine verspielte Tobi-Identität ein. **gegenüber Kisame: Da Kisame ihn bereits als Madara aus seiner früheren Mizukage-Position kennt. **gegenüber Itachi: Itachi selbst bezeichnet Tobi als Madara. **gegenüber Zetsu: unbekannt **gegenüber Pain & Konan: Da er Pain unter seiner Kontrolle haben muss. *Personen, die Tobis Gesicht gesehen haben: **Sasuke hat Tobis rechte Gesichtshälfte und sein Sharingan gesehen. **Kisame hat Tobis gesamtes Gesicht gesehen. **Zetsu hat Tobis gesamtes Gesicht gesehen. **Konan hat Tobis rechte obere Gesichtshälfte und seine beide Sharingan-Augen gesehen. Theorien *Da er selbst des Öfteren behauptet, er habe keinerlei Kräfte mehr, könnte es sein, dass sich seine Kräfte größtenteils auf seine Raum-Zeit-Nin-Jutsus beschränken. *Tobi beherrscht: **Katon (noch nicht bestätigt, falls er aber tatsächlich ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans ist, ist dies wahrscheinlich). *Tobi ist Madara Uchiha. **Er behauptet es sehr oft und stellt sich allen als Madara Uchiha vor. *Tobi ist der direkte Sohn von Madara Uchiha. **Vom Alter her würde es passen. *Tobi ist Fugaku Uchiha **Dies wäre ein Grund, weshalb Itachi Sasukes Sharingan so manipulierte, dass Tobi vor Sasuke seine Maske nicht abnehmen kann, ohne angegriffen zu werden, damit Sasuke nicht herausfindet, dass sein Vater noch lebt. **Dagegen spricht Tobis damalige Frisur und seine Erwähnung Fugakus Sasuke gegenüber als den Anführer der Uchiha-Untergrundbewegung. *Tobi ist Shisui Uchiha **Er hat sich neue Augen während des Uchiha-Vorfalls besorgt. *Tobi ist Izuna Uchiha **Er hat sich neue Augen während des Uchiha-Vorfalls besorgt. *Tobi ist gar kein Uchiha, sondern hat, wie Danzou Shimura und Kakashi Hatake, lediglich seine Augen implantiert bekommen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Tobis Kämpfe Kategorie:Akatsuki